


Tom and Tord Play the Pocky Game

by orphan_account



Series: Sunday Drabbles [1]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Fluffles, He punches Tord, I take requests, Lots of Fluffles, M/M, Punching, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, That's like the whole story, Tom is tricked into kissing Tord, ask me, don't read the tags, i cant tag for jack shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tord and Tom play the pocky game. Tom does not enjoy it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests, but I will only take them here. I take requests and prompts, and constructive criticism, I could really use help with my writing.  
> This chapter was based off of a silly TomTord comic I saw, but I don't know who made it, sooo... I can't give them reall credit.  
> I do not own Eddsworld, or the original idea for this comic.

_**Pocky** _

One day, Tord would not stop bothering Tom about a game he found. He bothered Tom for about twenty minutes before Tom gave in. 

"Aw, Tom!" Tord whined. "C'mon! It's just a silly game!" Tom groaned. "Ugh!" He sat at the table with Tord in the most agressive way possible. Tord didn't even know that you could make sitting down at the table look agressive, but Tom aparently can. The more you know. 

"If I do this with you, will you stop bothering me!?" Tord nodded and smiled. "Yes!" He was finally getting his way. Much quicker than he expected, too. This day was going great! Tord smiled wider, but to Tom, and everyone else in the world, it looked like an evil smirk. 

"Just put your mouth on the other end of the buscuit," Tord instructed. Tom blushed a little, but he really wanted Tord to stop bugging him, so he carefully put the chocolate-covered buscuit between his lips. Tord took a small bite, and Tom did the same. Tom's expresion was grumpy-looking, and certainly embarrassed beyond belief. 

Tom was completely oblivious to Tord's true intentions. Tom was completely oblivious to Tord's hand snaking it's way behind his head. Tord pushed his hand to Tom's head, then pushed Tom's head to his own. Their lips locked. Tord closed his eyes and smirked into the kiss. 

Tom suddenly broke the kiss. He was pissed. He spat the pocky stick out of his mouth, and sent Tord a death glare. He punched Tord in the nose, and stormed off. Tord's nose was now bleeding. Thank God it wasn't broken. For such a small guy, Tom could sure pack a punch, huh?

Tord put his hand to his cheek and smiled. "So worth it!" He whisper-shouted. "No it wasn't!" Tom yelled back. 

Tord briefly wondered how Tom heard that. 


End file.
